Surviving In the World of Magic
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Merlin/OC (Charlene), Arthur/OC (Megan) eventually – On one of their many sleepovers, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann decide on rewatching the BBC Show, Merlin, from the very beginning instead of the Vampire Diaries like they always do. But after a mishap with the DVD player, they find themselves in the show! More inside...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin and never will. BUT I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters that I make up.

**Summary:** On one of their many sleepovers, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann decide on rewatching the BBC Show, Merlin, from the very beginning instead of the Vampire Diaries like they always do. But after a mishap with the DVD player, they find themselves in the show! With Charlene as the Princess of Camelot and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon and Megan as her maid, how will these two average girls cope with living in Merlin and will they survive the magic that is with them at every turn? What happens when Megan falls for Arthur and Charlene falls for Merlin? And what will change with them there even if they don't remember _anything_ about the show?

**Author's Note:** This title probably sounds familiar to you, well that's because I had it up before, but I stopped it because I wasn't interested in it. Both DreamonAlina (who wrote the prologue) and I did but now I want to have another story with Charlene and Megan together. One like this with magic and things like that instead of vampires. Also because I love the show Merlin and think it would be even more amazing with my two girls there :) And I've kind of lost interest in my other Merlin fanfic so I might delete that one but I might just keep it there just in case I _do_ get back into it. Again the first Megan POV was written by DreamonAlina, but the rest of it will be written by me. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Megan's POV...<strong>_

"Charlene!" I cried to my best friend, who was in her kitchen. "Is the popcorn ready yet?!"

"Almost!" She shouted back. "If you came here and helped me, it would be ready sooner!"

"Yeah, but I'm getting the DVD set up, remember?" I reminded her.

Char and I have this thing that we do that every Friday night, we watch a TV show at either my house, or hers. Usually we watch the Vampire Diaries (one of our absolute favorite show) but tonight we decided to watch our other favorite TV show, BBC's Merlin. The show recently finished so it hurt us a lot to rewatch it, but we've gotten better about it, so I decided to put it on.

"I'm putting on the first episode of Merlin, okay?" I called, hoping it was okay.

Char came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chips, and balancing two cans of coke on her arms. "Yeah that's fine."

I nodded, and popped the DVD in. I reached my hand into the popcorn bowl and stuffed my face as I settled myself into the sleeping bag that Char and I had set up.

We waited for a couple minutes, but nothing was coming on the screen.

"What's wrong with the DVD player?" I asked Char.

She frowned. "I don't know." She got up, and banged on the DVD player. "Why isn't it working?"

Suddenly, a huge gust of smoke bursted out from the DVD player. Char coughed loudly to clear the smoke from her lungs.

"Char!" I called for my best friend worriedly. I quickly got up and went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured me, clearing the smoke from her face. A bright light was coming out of the DVD player, and we peered closer into the DVD player to see what it was. Suddenly, the small light turned into a big light, and we're both thrown into brightness, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlene's POV…<em>**

The last thing I remembered was everything going black after this strange light in the DVD player enveloped Megan and me in its light. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in this large, beautiful room fit for a Princess. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I might have been imaging myself there but when I stopped rubbing my eyes, I still found myself in that room. Another thing I noticed was that was in a large bed and I was dressed in this long white sleep dress, something I wouldn't be caught dead in. What was going on? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and then an unfamiliar or a somewhat familar voice sounded (don't ask me why it sounded familiar because I had no idea),

"Princess Charlene?"

I let out a surprised squeak as my mouth dropped open in shock. _Princess?! _

The voice sounded again and this time, it sounded concerned, "Princess? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes!" I managed to say without my voice squeaking, "You just startled me is all."

"Alright if you're sure, can I come in? I'm here to draw your bath before the execution today."

_Execution? _

"Uh…" I scrambled out of bed and patted my hair down, surprised by how long it was. My hair hadn't been this long before. "Sure!" I finally called. "Come on in."

The large doors opened, revealing someone I regonized instantly.

It was the maid that 'Lady Helen' had killed after she had saw her reflection in the mirror. I must have been gaping at her because she blinked at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong." I squeaked. "I've ..." I took a breath, let it out, and came up with a lie right on the spot, "Just had a rough night is all, thinking about the execution. It made me unable to sleep."

The maid nodded as if she had heard this before, "Yes of course, you always seem to not get enough sleep when there's been one." She walked inside the room and I stared after her. This was just too weird. There was no way I was here in Merlin. It just had to be a dream. Not only that, where was Megan? She should be here too if we were really in it.

"Excuse me?" I asked the maid as she drew my bath.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know someone named Megan Swann?"

"Yes, of course she's your maid."

I had to hold back a laugh. Megan? A maid? Now that was something I had to see.

"But you gave her to day off so your father sent me here to take care of you today."

My Father? ... Wait ... If I was in Merlin and was the Princess then that means... No! My eyes widened in horror. MY FATHER IS KING UTHUR! And you know what else, ARTHUR WAS MY BROTHER! I felt as if I was going to faint right on the spot, but thankfully I didn't.

"Oh." I faked a smile, "Alright then." Eventually, she finished drawing my bath and she went to help me get undressed but I stopped her, "It's alright. I'll do it myself."

"But Princess—"

"Really, its fine," I told her before she could finish her protest. "I would rather do it myself." She hesitated and I told her, reassuringly, "Don't worry, I won't tell my Father."

She looked relived by that and she nodded. "Alright, but at least let me help you pick out a dress to wear. Your father wants you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

I made a face internally. Great, not only was Uthur my father but now I had to eat breakfast with him. What about Arthur?

"Will Arthur be there as well?" I voiced my question out loud.

"Yes, of course." She laughed. "And so will the Lady Morgana."

Awesome. I loved the Lady Morgana… at least I did then something happened. But I couldn't remember what. Speaking of that, I couldn't remember anything past the first season. I winced. Shit. That couldn't be good.

"Oh okay," I finally said, nodding. "And yes, you can pick me out a dress and help me with it too. I can never get those dresses on right." Having to say the word 'dress' without throwing was hard. I hated wearing dresses. I loved looking at them, but wearing them … no thank you.

She nodded and went off to go get me a dress. I called after her though before she could get very far, realizing that I didn't know her name,

"Excuse me? I never got your name."

"Bronwen, my Lady."

I nodded and gave her smile. She smiled back before she continued on her way to pick out my dress. Once she was gone, my smile dropped and I sighed before getting undress. I got into the tub and as I soaked in it, I thought about Megan and about how she was doing with this whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Megan's POV…<em>**

Whatever I expected to happen when I woke up after getting enveloped in that bright light coming from the DVD player, it didn't definitely wasn't wake up and find myself in Gwen from Merlin and the Future Queen of Camelot's house, to find out that I was Gwen's cousin from her mother's side, to find out that Charlene was the Princess of Camelot, and that I was her maid of all things. Me? A maid! I couldn't even keep my own room clean so how the hell am I supposed to take care of Charlene?! I mean, seriously! Why couldn't I be the Princess?

Apparently I had the day off, but I needed to talk to Charlene and that was why at the moment, I was running through the village outside of Camelot to get to her chambers. Luckily I didn't trip over the dress I was wearing.

I ran through the gates of Camelot, and before I knew it, I was inside the castle and asking the guards where Princess Charlene's room was. Damn, that was going to be hard to get used to. After learning where it was, I got there and knocked frantically on the door before pulling my hand back and practically rocked back and forth on my heel. Finally the door opened. It was the maid that 'Lady Helen' had killed so I knew that Charlene and I were in the first episode.

"Oh hello Megan." She sounded surprised to see me, probably because I was supposed to have the day off and yet here I was.

"Where's Princess Charlene? I need to talk to her!"

"Megan?" I heard my best friend's voice and the maid moved to the side to let me in and I ran inside only to falter in my steps at the sight of Charlene. In. A. Freaking. Dress. Her hair was done and everything.

"Wow," I muttered, staring at her in disbelief. She definitely looked the part of a Princess.

Char blushed before turning to the maid, "Will you excuse us please?"

She nodded and left the room leaving Charlene and I alone. We stared at each other a moment then…

We squealed at the same time, "Oh…my…God!"

"I know!"

"How did we…?"

"I don't know!"

"You're a Princess!"

"I'm the Princess!"

"And I'm your maid! What the heck is up with that?! I have a serious bone to pick with the BBC!"

"I don't blame you! Can you believe I'm Uthur's daughter and Arthur's sister?! I don't mind being Arthur's sister, but Uthur's daughter!" She made a face, "Yuck!"

"How do you think I feel about me being your maid?! I seriously couldn't be someone else! I mean, my God!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "I can tell that I won't be cleaning your messes."

"Megan, you kind of have to…"

"So, I'll just do my duties when anyone royal is around. But you can do the rest of it, yourself." I recrossed my arms, nodding my head, silently saying 'so there.'

Charlene rolled her eyes at me amused. "Oh fine. Speaking of royals… I have to eat breakfast with Arthur, Uthur, and the Lady Morgana."

"Fun."

"Yeah, very fun. And you'll have to join me."

"And why's that?"

"Well, I do need someone to pour my drink, don't I?" Charlene grinned at me and I glared at her playfully.

"But I'm supposed to have the day off," I protested.

"Well now you're not." She winked at me and I glared at her more, "Come on, Meg. You being there will make enjoy spending time with my 'family.'" She used air quotes and gave me a pleading expression, "Please."

"You're lucky that I love you, Char."

She smiled smugly, "I know." She nodded towards the door, "Go on, open the door for me, oh lovely maid of mine."

"Oh shut up," I grumbled.

She faked gasped at me, "How dare you?! I shall have you hanged!" I knew she was joking from the twinkle in her eyes.

I grumbled at her some more, and headed towards the door, opening it for her. I faked curtsied at her. "There you go, my Lady."

"Thank you." Charlene held her head high, gripped her skirts, and walked out the door.

I went out after her, closing the door behind us.

-0-

I tried not to glare at Charlene as I poured her third drink. They hadn't been eating breakfast for that long and she had already had three drinks. I even had to pour Arthur's drink. Apparently, he had lost another servant. Fourth one this month. They must have been horrible at their or job they just had enough of Arthur's prattiness and pretended to be bad so they didn't have to deal with it anymore. Or he just fired them because he didn't like their attitude. I mean, not all of them could be like Merlin.

"Charlene," Uthur spoke up as he sat his drink down, gesturing to me to fill it up.

Oh and did I mention I had to pour his drink too? Seriously, where are all their servants anyway?

God, I hate this! I gritted my teeth together and poured his drink. From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlene hid a smile behind her drink and I forced myself not to scowl at her.

Uthur continued speaking as I went to give the Lady Morgana a drink, "I want you by my side at the execution…"

"Well, what about Arthur?" Charlene took a sip of her drink.

"He has to train so he won't be there."

"Isn't that a bit unfair? I mean, why should I go if he's not? He is the Prince so he should be there as well," Charlene said casually.

"The execution may be important but his training is more."

Charlene stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Alright. I'll be there." Then she muttered so quietly under her breath that I wouldn't been able to hear her if I wasn't by her when she said it, "But it's still unfair."

I held back a snort. She was only going so she could see Merlin. She was the one who had the crush on him while I had one on Arthur. Except for the first season. That was actually the only one I could remember. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember what happened in the rest of the season one. I wonder if Char had the same problem.

I would have to ask her later…after the execution of course which I'll watch because I have nothing better to do and I could meet Merlin too so at least that was the plus of someone getting killed.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Dragon's Call, Part 1...**

**Well, this long prologue was fun! Then again, I always have fun when I write Charlene and Megan together because they are amazing if you have read Surviving In the World of Vampires! Oh and the pairings will happen eventually. Season One will just be about developing friendships between the characters more than anything. Anyway, look forward to more soon (hopefully)!**


	2. The Dragon's Call, Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin and never will. BUT I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters that I make up.

**Author's Note:** Look who finally updated this damn story! Sorry it took so long. I got my muse back for it and hopefully I keep it for awhile. But we'll see about that...but for now...enjoy the second part of The Dragon's Call!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Megan's POV…<em>**

The one thing I realized about executions…

They were boring as hell. Especially having to wait for one.

I forced back a yawn behind my hand as I stood in the crowd of people in the Square, who were waiting for the execution. It hadn't started yet as Uthur was going to give this speech about it before he got down to business. I hadn't seen Merlin yet (though I could have _sworn_ that I saw his big ears somewhere) unfortunately. I tried to find him in the crowd. I was going to purposely bump into him and introduce myself like I _didn't_ know he was there. And probably embarrass myself too.

Forcing back another yawn, I looked up at the balcony where Charlene stood beside Uthur, looking just as bored as I was. She looked like she was about to fall asleep but luckily she stayed upright. The thought of getting scolded by Uthur was enough to keep her that way. She met my eyes and gave me an exasperated look. I nodded in agreement and she sighed to herself, moving her eyes away from me just as Uthur addressed the crowd while two guards brought out Thomas Collins.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas Collins." He was brought onto the stage for everyone to see. I couldn't help but feel bad. Poor guy, having to die just because he used a little bit of magic. And it wasn't the bad kind… at least I didn't think it was… they never actually said. "Is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic," Uthur continued, snapping me out of my thoughts, "And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uthur Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on the penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just King." I snorted to myself at that. Yeah right. "But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The guards forced Thomas to his knees so that his head was lying on chopping block thingy and Uthur raised his arm. I could see Charlene wince and look away. Then Uthur brought his hand down, signaling to the executioner.

And with that, Thomas Collins was beheaded and I felt sick to my stomach, watching it happen. Damn, should have looked away. Also it was good thing the BBC never showed this on the screen. I definitely wouldn't have watched the show and I love this show so that would be sad if I didn't watch it.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos." So what was it now? Rainbows and unicorn stickers? I snickered to myself at the line, remembering that Regina from ONCE said that. "But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival." How nice of you? Note sarcasm here. "To celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon." My ears perked up at the mention of him. Mm, I wonder if he knew the reason why we were here. Definitely a possibility. Would have to speak to him sometime with Char. "Was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

But no one got to leave because Mary Collins started wailing and the crowd parted for her, looking fearful. She looked so much like she did on the show that it was freaky.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it's not magic, it is you!" Mary wailed, pointing a shaky finger at Uthur. "With your hatred." Yep. "And your ignorance!" Double yep. "You took my son!" The odds were definitely _not_ in Uthur's favor. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears." Which were dripping down her cheeks right now as we speak, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uthur shouted angrily to the guards, who started rushing her way.

But like in this show, she chanted a spell and she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke. And then it was over just like that and people went on their merry way, giving me the sight of Merlin, who was looking around. I brightened at the sight of him.

He went off to find Gaius and I ran to catch up to him only to trip over my feet and falling face forward. I lay sprawled out on the ground.

"Ouch," I moaned as I sat up and sat on my knees.

"Er, are you alright?"

I looked up to see _Merlin_ looking down at me, eyes worried.

"Oh yes!" I jumped to my feet, brushing my dress off, "I'm just fine. Just tripped over my own feet is all. I tend to do that. I'm rather clumsy, you see. Well, sort of clumsy. Depends on how excited I get." Merlin raised his eyebrows at me and I blushed, realizing how ridiculous I sounded, "But yes, I'm fine."

"Good." Merlin smiled at me as he held out his hand, "I'm Merlin."

"Megan." I smiled back at him, giving his hand a shake, "Oh! Merlin, Megan. It kind of rhymes! You know except for the fact that I have a Gan at the end of my name and yours is Rlin, but yeah…" I ended with a sheepish smile and it looked like Merlin was trying and failing to not laugh at me. Instead of getting angry, I just beamed and let go of his hand only to loop my arm around his, "You and I are going to be best friends, Merlin. I can feel it." But I corrected myself, remembering Charlene, "Well, you'll be my best guy friend. My best _girl _friend is Princess Charlene."

"You know the Princess?" Merlin looked surprised.

"Yes I do," I said. "I'm her maid actually. But she gave me the day off as she was busy with her princessly duties. You should meet her, you'll love her. She's practically friends with everyone even the common folk like little ole me." I changed the subject, voice bright, "Anyway, where are you heading to Merlin?"

"Gaius, the-the court physician."

"Oh you know him?" I asked as we walked along with me leading him in the way of the court physician. I had memorized where it was. From the amount of times I have watched the first episode, it was stuck in my head.

"Yes, he's my uncle."

"Cool," I said brightly, forgetting that the phase I said hadn't been used yet. I only remembered from the odd look I got from Merlin so I quickly corrected myself, "What I mean that it's brilliant that he's your uncle. He's a good man. I haven't met him personally but from the way people talk about him, he sounds like a good person to know."

Merlin nodded. Finally we made it to our destination, but since I knew what was going to happen inside, I decided not to go in. It was too early for me to find out about his magic. I turned to him.

"Here you go," I told him. "Would love to stay, but I need to be going."

"It was nice meeting you, Megan."

"Same here. See you." I gave him one last smile before turning a heel and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charlene's POV…<em>**

Somehow (and don't ask me because I have no idea) I managed to get away from the feast, not really feeling like celebrating. I actually couldn't eat because of what happened today because seriously, who could eat after what happened today.

After I got away, I decided to find Morgana, who I had remembered didn't go to the feast in the episode. I found her in the exact same spot and I came up to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Morgana?" I said to her gently.

She didn't look away from the window. "Hello Charlene," she greeted quietly.

I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at where Tomas Collins had been beheaded at. Now it was my turn to stare down at it. Silence came over us both for a while until Morgana broke it.

"Shouldn't you be at the feast?" she asked.

I wanted to retort, saying, 'shouldn't you?' but instead I said, "I was…it's just after what happened, I didn't feel like eating."

Morgana nodded in understanding, not breaking her gaze from the window.

Again, silence came over us, surprisingly a comfortable one and I stared at the King's Ward. I wished there was something I could say to comfort her, but there was nothing I could say. At least nothing I could think of.

"Ah, there you are, Charlene."

I tried not to flinch at the sound of Uthur's voice as I turned my head to see him heading mine and Morgana's way.

"Why did you leave the feast?" _My father_, still wasn't used to that thought, asked as he stopped in front of us.

I forced a smile on my face. "I just wasn't hungry, Father, that's all." Then I added for good measure and to get him to turn his attention to Morgana (which was a little cruel but I didn't want him to get onto me), "And I wanted to check on Morgana, to see if she was alright because I didn't see her at the feast."

It worked as Uthur turned his attention to his ward. "Yes, why weren't you there Morgana?"

She turned to look at him, her beautiful midnight hair going with her. God, I was always so jealous of her hair that it wasn't even funny.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." Morgana told him, a frown on her upon her lips. Then she sighed sadly, looking out the window. "That poor mother…"

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

She whirled around to face him, giving him a look of disbelief. "To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

I didn't say anything for a moment. "She has a point, father…" I said, deciding to stick up for her. "If someone was hurt because of it, then it would be understandable why you would you want to execute him."

Morgana shot me a grateful look while Uthur gave me a hard one. I winced in response.

"You were not around twenty years ago," he snapped at me. "Both of you weren't." It was Morgana's turn to get a hard look. "You have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to punish people for what happened twenty years?" Morgana challenged, not at all bothered by the way he was looking at her.

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in MY kingdom!" Uthur snarled. "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me respect at least respect our finest singer." With that, he headed out of the room and Morgana yelled after him,

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you'll create!"

The door slammed shut and Morgana huffed angrily. "He is so infuriating!"

"Well, at least we know where Arthur gets it from." I joked with a grin.

She stared at me for a moment before giggling. "Very good point, Charlie."

Mm…Morgana and I must be really close if she calls me that. Something I didn't mind at all. I liked Morgana.

I giggled too, then I grabbed Morgana's hand and tugged. "Come on then, let's go up to my chambers and I'll do your hair."

She laughed. "And I'll do yours." She said, letting me lead her out of the room. Hopefully this will make us both forget the execution.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

After having a good breakfast, I met up with Megan and we were walking through town. I wanted to wear something I liked, but I didn't want to get in trouble by Uthur so instead, I was wearing a beautiful green and white dress, that reminded me of the dress Scarlet O'Hare wore in that one scene in Gone With The Wind. While we walked, we got caught up with each other.

Megan was now telling me that she met Merlin, and I was a little jealous.

"Lucky!" I exclaimed quietly, not wanting people to overhear our conversation.

"I know." She said smugly in response, then nudged me in the side with a loud laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't worry, you'll meet him sometime. I mean, we're in the show, Merlin, so you're bound to run into him sometime. If you didn't, then that would be weird."

She had a point there.

I nodded. "Good point, Meg."

We continued to walk, talking and laughing with each other. We got some weird looks from people in town, not used to seeing a princess and a servant get along so well. We only stopped when we came across a familiar scene.

It was Arthur and his band of idiots, making fun of a servant. I think his name was Morris.

Megan and I shared a look as we rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Ugh, I hate this Arthur." Megan said, making a face. "He's such an asshole."

I nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it…but hey, at least you're not his sister." It was my turn to make a face.

"Er, yeah, especially if I grow to have a crush on him, which would be even weird than not running into Merlin in a show called Merlin."

I loved Megan like a sister, but sometimes I wondered why I was friends with her.

"Right…" I said slowly.

Turning our attention back to the scene, we didn't see Merlin come up from behind us.

"Where's the target?" Arthur asked, laughing.

His gang joined in.

The servant moved the target. "Here sir?"

"It's into the sun."

"But it's not that bright?" The servant said, confused.

"A bit like you, then?" Arthur responded back cruelly. Then he laughed loudly and of course, his group of thugs laughed along with him.

Megan and I watched on sadly.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?" He began carrying the target towards the wall.

One of the knights called out with a loud, annoying laugh, "Teach him a lesson! Go on, boy!"

"This'll teach him." With a smirk, Arthur twirled around a dagger.

"Yeah!"

The first knight laughed again. "Haha! Teach him a lesson!"

Still smirking, my brother (still trying to get used to that one) threw the dagger at the target, causing Morris to jump and yelp.

"Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop!" Arthur yelled.

Morris took a few steps back. "Here?"

"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur threw another dagger. "Come on! Run!"

Morris shuffled his feet along, trying to carry the large target while my cruel brother threw more daggers at him.

"Do you want some more moving target practice?"

Morris couldn't carry the target anymore and he tripped on his own feet, dropping it. The target rolled towards us. Before it could hit us, a foot stopped it.

"Hey, come on, that enough." A familiar voice said.

Megan and I turned to look at, finding that Merlin was right beside us. Surprised looks crossed our faces. When he did get here?

Even Arthur was surprised as Merlin stepped forward. "What?"

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Do I know you?"

Merlin held out his hand. "Er, I'm Merlin."

Arthur ignored his hand. "So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you call me 'friend.'" Arthur's eyes rose.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

Merlin smirked. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"Now, there's a burn." Megan whispered to me with a grin and I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand.

Merlin started walking away and Arthur snorted.

"Or I who could be so stupid." He retorted, causing Merlin to stop walking as he turned around to face him. "Tell me, Mer-lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin said, trying to sound tough.

It only made Arthur chuckle. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest!" he challenged. "Come on! Come on! Come ooooon!"

Of course, he took a swing at Arthur but my brother only twisted his arm behind his back.

"Whoa!" The Knights awed at the same time.

I decided to step in before something bad happened. "Oi Arthur!" I exclaimed, stepping forward. This got my brother's attention and everyone else's. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, _brother_? You might have a better chance of winning!"

The crowd began talking amongst themselves and Arthur flushed with embarrassment while Merlin looked at me in awe. I didn't take notice to it all that much as I glared at my brother.

"You know for a prince who's supposed to be just and kind, you can be such a bully." I snapped, saying what I wanted to say when I first watched this scene.

This made Merlin turn his head to look at Arthur with wide eyes, "You're the…"

My brother shook out of his embarrassment to finished his sentence, "the prince…' before taking Merlin down to his knees.

In unison, Megan and I winced. So much for stopping something bad from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**In...**

**The Dragon's Call, Part 2...**

**Hopefully this gets updated relatively soon. We'll have to see as I got a new job a nearby daycare so that keeps me busy. Besides that, I'll update my stories as much as I can :)**

**Anyway, until next time on SITWOM! :D**


End file.
